


To Love a Mage and Other Things

by OdeToSolitude, SerSparklefingers



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeToSolitude/pseuds/OdeToSolitude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerSparklefingers/pseuds/SerSparklefingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi-chapter series created by OdeToSolitude and myself! It's basically a selection of drabbles we've written after using a generator to create some prompts for us.</p><p>Everything should be tagged correctly so please enjoy! </p><p>Updates every week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Silence. The estate bathed in nothing but the soft glow of candlelight and the fire crackling pleasantly in the main hall. No one stirred. It being the middle of the night, Hawke was hardly surprised. Bodahn, Sandal and Orana were tucked safely away in their beds, but he knew one person still stirred.  
His footfalls on the stairs towards the library almost echoed in the silent house, heart thrumming in his chest as thoughts turned to the night’s previous activities. He couldn’t save them. Frightened mages, barely even adults, welcoming demons in to their body rather than be taken back to the circle. He couldn’t understand why Meredith chose to send him on these pointless missions. That was a lie. He did understand. It was another way for her to push him in to realizing that no matter how hard he tried, his efforts were futile. He couldn’t save everyone. Just like he couldn’t save Carver, or Bethany.  
And he tried so hard, Maker he did. But the amount of innocent blood on his hands, from victims like those earlier tonight who he was forced to cut down. If only he had managed to get to them sooner…

The familiar sound of a quill scratching across parchment as he stood at the entrance to the library was a welcome one. And, of course, so was the sight of the one making those sounds. His lover, bent over lose pieces of parchment, penning ideas and scratching out mistakes. He let his greaves and breastplate drop to the floor and watched as Anders started and turned to face him, noticing the startled look on his face.

“Maker, Hawke, a little warning would be much appreciated. … Love?” the blond said quietly, noting the haunted look on his lover’s face.  
It was mere moments before Hawke was on his knees in front of Anders, head resting in his lap and recounting the evening’s grim encounter. 

“There was nothing you could do, love. She sent you on this mission with the intention that you would fail. You already do so much good for this miserable city.” Anders whispered softly, long fingers carding through Hawke’s dark hair. 

“It’s not enough, Anders-“

“And it never will be! You give this city your blood, sweat and tears and it’s still not enough for you. What’s this really about, Hawke? Why can’t you just let them sort out their own mess?” he snapped, emotion making his voice thick.

“I’ll never forget the day I watched Bethany die. One of the apostates we cornered tonight… she looked just like her. Dark hair and around the same age as Bethany when she was killed.” he confessed, staring in to the fire and seeing things from many a year gone by.

It all fit in to place and Anders didn’t know whether or not to be angry with Hawke or himself. Grasping his lover’s chin firmly in his hand, he forced Hawke to look him in the eye. “You, Garrett Hawke, are not responsible for what happened to Bethany. What happened was tragic, but that does not mean you have to blame yourself for it, regardless of the fact that your mother put you in charge of the whole family.”

The words stung, if only because they were the truth. But he would always blame himself for Bethany’s death, whether Anders would ever understand it or not. He was in charge. He was the eldest. Why would it not be his fault that he couldn’t protect his baby sister? He just wanted to forget everything.  
Anders helped him forget, sometimes. In moments like these, when the burden of being Champion weighed too heavily on his shoulders, he knew he could safely go to Anders for solace. Anders who loved him, never judged or asked anything of him that he couldn’t provide. He helped him forget.

Thus Hawke found himself stripped to the waist, arms bound securely behind his back with a few torn bits of silk, and another scrap of cloth covering his eyes. He flexed his hands, muscles thrumming with a nervous, but pleasurable, excitement that only Anders gave him.

“You sit so prettily for me. I wonder what the people would think if they saw their beloved Champion now?” Anders’ voice was a silky purr, one that sent shivers across Hawke’s body and made heat pool in his groin. “Come here.”

Hawke was eager to obey. Carefully, he positioned himself to where he knew he was between Anders’ legs, where the mage reclined in the high, wing backed chair close to the roaring fire within the library. It wasn’t long before he had taken his lover in his mouth and was sucking with enough fervor to appear like an inexperienced, overeager youth. Not that his lover seemed to mind, judging by the breathy noises Hawke heard above him and the gentle fingers carding through his hair. 

“You’re so eager tonight. You’re so good, love.” Anders sighed, knowing what such praise did to Hawke. He all but squirmed beneath him, rutting against his leg like a mabari in heat just to feel some manner of friction against his neglected cock. It was a shock, however, when Hawke pulled back and gnawed on his lip nervously.

“Anders… will you please fuck my mouth?” he breathed, voice shaky with arousal and nerves.  
There was no need to answer. Anders slowly cupped the back of Hawke’s head and gently brought him back to his cock. “Deep breath, love.” he murmured, pulling Hawke down on him inch by inch and allowing him a moment’s adjustment before beginning to pick up a steady rhythm. He guided his lover up and down a few times, then brought him down for a few moments, increasing the duration each time before starting up a hectic pace.  
Hawke’s legs began to quiver, the friction from Anders’ still boot clad foot rubbing against his clothed cock sending him over the edge as much as the constant litany of praise he was receiving.

“It’s alright, love. Come for me. You’ve been so good tonight.” Anders groaned, pulling his lover back so he could take himself in hand. “Open your mouth for me.” 

Hawke obeyed instantaneously, face tilted and mouth opened wide so as to make sure he caught all of what Anders was giving him. The salty taste of come on his tongue was enough to make him spend in his breeches like an inexperienced youth.

The library was once again quiet, the rustling of silk and cloth and soft panting the only sounds to be heard. Hawke was grateful to have his sight back, drinking in the flushed and rumbled state of his lover who looked down at him with a tender affection that caused his heart to ache.

He met his lover halfway in a tender kiss, tasting Anders’ smile upon his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter takes place in a modern setting.

Anders breathed hard , stirring into consciousness as he lifted his head to look around, squinting against the sunlight streaming through the curtains. He felt Hawke stir beneath him, face down and stuffed under the pillow. He moved to curl over him, tightening his arm around his bare waist, fingers starting to move in lazy patterns.

  
Hawke let out a muffled moan, shifting towards his lover, but barely stirring further, “Morning.”

  
“Hmm, morning to you.” From where his head was perched on Hawke’s shoulder blade, Anders cracked his eyes open, letting his eyes wander lazily across the room, settling unsurprisingly on Hawke’s nude bum in its full splendor, just an arm reach away. Slowly, he smirked to himself, making a low sound deep in his chest, turning his head to kiss Hawke’s skin.

  
“Jesus, Anders, you sound like a bloody dinosaur on the hunt.” Hawke snorted, shifting to stretch, burying his face in Anders neck.

  
“Well, “ Anders started, moving to cup a butt cheek, “Can you blame me, with an ass like yours?” He laughed, feeling his lover chuckle beneath him.

Slowly, he crept closer, kissing a trail along Hawke’s spine, lower and lower towards his ass, biting the skin slightly, and leaving little teeth marks as he went. “It’s delicious.” He added, biting his lover playfully.

When there was no arms batting him away, Anders was encouraged, and he hovered over his lover, spreading his ass cheeks with both hands, dipping his tongue for a single swipe across the sensitive muscles, and Hawke shuddered, shifting again, but only to make himself more accessible.

  
Anders laughed heartily; glancing back and seeing Hawke’s lazy smile peek out from under the pillow. He bent to his ass again, letting his tongue linger now, wet and warm and teasing against his hole, licking slowly. He felt himself stir, and it only egged him on, spreading Hawke’s cheeks even further, going at it with more fervor.

Hawke’s back arched involuntarily, his ass sticking out as he himself grew hard by the minute, rutting slightly into the mattress, little breathy moans escaping him.

  
Suddenly, Anders abandoned his post, standing up, very obviously half-hard, “Baby?” he nudged Hawke. When the latter looked up, Anders smiled brilliantly, winking and gesturing towards the open bathroom door, and with that, he was off.


	3. Chapter 3

There were a certain amount of perks that came with having an older, more experienced lover. Particularly, one that was patient and willing to teach. Hawke had now reached a point where he was comfortable enough with Anders to ask him about different things to try in the bedroom, being less than experienced but not exactly virginal himself. He would be lying, however, if he said he wasn’t just more than a little embarrassed at his current position. 

They had made love hurriedly, eager to steal a moment alone while the servants were out running errands and Leandra was attending some stuffy, formal tea party. Anders, however, had taken his time prepping Hawke to the point of nearly bringing him off with his fingers alone while his lover rutted against the pillow he had used to prop his hips up. It was only when they were basking in the afterglow that Hawke had began to quiz Anders on the things he had previously done in the bedroom which he particularly enjoyed.

“Almost everything that I’ve ever enjoyed in the bedroom I’ve made sure to share with you.” Anders had laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners with mirth at the terribly serious expression Hawke reserved for when something was puzzling or alluding him.

“Yes, almost everything. What haven’t you shown me?” he asked, smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He knew Anders wouldn’t deny him anything.  
He was surprised, however, when Anders moved out of sight to kneel behind him, backside still bared and propped up invitingly. Hawke almost yelped when he felt his lovers’ long fingers probing his arse, gathering up any of the come that had leaked down his thighs and pushing it back in past the no longer tight ring of muscle.

“Well, he began conversationally, We haven’t tried rimming yet.” 

Hawke felt the furious blush engulf his cheeks. “Isn’t that unhygienic?” he stammered. It was a foreign concept to him, only ever hearing about it as a rumor and only ever witnessing it when he accidentally barged in to the wrong room at The Blooming Rose during a mission.

“We bathed this morning.” Anders chuckled, finding his young lovers’ discomfort and inexperience endearing rather than tiresome. “But we don’t have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, I’d like to try it.” Hawke murmured, reaching for another pillow and hiding his face in it while wriggling his hips in an attempt to find a more comfortable position.

“As you wish, love.” Anders hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the base of his spine and settling down behind Hawke. After peppering a generous about of kisses and nips to Hawke’s glorious behind, he spread the two globes of flesh and began with soft but expert swipes against the ring of muscle. Once there was no indication of discomfort from Hawke, he became more insistent, nails scraping lightly against Hawke’s arse while his tongue breached his lover’s hole, the taste of his seed flooding his mouth as he sucked and lapped while Hawke’s hips began grinding against the pillow. It wasn’t long before Hawke was hard again, skin hot but Anders’ brief licks not enough to bring him off, no matter how much he arched and begged him for more.

“Fuck- Anders, please. Stop teasing me.” He said in a voice that was most definitely not a disguised whimper.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to be teaching you?” he chuckled, swatting Hawke’s backside hard enough to leave it pink. “But, I think I’ve teased you enough. Here.” 

Hawke whined and buried his face against the pillow once more as he felt the pleasurable stretch of two of Anders’ fingers entering him. He needed no instruction, and began fucking himself on Anders’ fingers, setting a comfortable pace that had his legs trembling with the effort of holding himself up as he spent himself over the expensive silk sheets for a second time that day.

Slipping off the bed, Anders returned with a damp washcloth to clean them both up before covering them with the soiled sheets. Pressing a kiss to Hawke’s forehead he said, “I’ll try and think of other things that I can ‘teach’ you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is set in an alternative universe, Wild West (Cowboy) Thedas

He worked methodically, hands moving in almost mindless motion as he groomed the black stallion that was idling by him, lethargically grazing at his feet. Anders raised his head , squinting against the heat, lowering the brim of his hat. He let out a sigh, stilling his hand slowly, concentrating for a moment , feeling the energy brim across his body, concentrate just below his collarbones, and expand outward, bringing with it a cool feeling that ignited goosebumps  across his skin. He smiled at his own little trick, immune to the scorching heat of the sun with what little magic he was able to get away with without exposing himself. He didn’t fancy being sent away from the farm, he liked it on Kirkwall. The big bucks were douchebags, sure, but so long as he kept to himself, did his chores around the stables and land, ate with all the others, he was good to go.

And of course, there was also Garret.

As if on cue, Anders heard footsteps approaching, and he resumed his grooming, turning slightly to catch sight of who it was, and he felt himself shudder with nerves.   
“ ‘afternoon, “ Garret spoke with a neutral tone, a taint of superiority in his voice. He glanced around, checking for other workers, before his expression softened, and he cupped Ander’s face, hastily pushing their lips together, tasting him with his tongue,  urgent and passionate.

When they broke apart, Anders with a duped smirk on his face, Garret laughed, thumb rubbing his cheeks. “I see we’re keeping ourselves all chill and cool again, “

“Well, my superiors are too cruel, leaving me here all hot and bothered, “ the corners of his eyes wrinkled in deviance, and he let a soft chuckle play on his lips, “I definitely need to cool off.”

Garret was perhaps the only person on the farm who knew of Anders ‘ability’, and it wasn’t the only thing Anders trusted him with. Time and time again, they had proven their loyalty to eachother, keeping each other’s backs time and time again.

“Well, I mean, I don’t spring ice from my fingertips or nothing, but I can definitely help you cool off.” Garret said, with a smirk that split his face in half. He looped one of his fingers in Ander’s belt hoop, pulling him closer, crotches flush against one another, teasing, swaying. They kissed again, lay and laughing and nipping at each other’s lips, and slowly, Garret’s burly arms found their way around Anders waist, slowly untucking his shirt, hand drifting to the front to loosen his belt buckle.

“Garret…” Anders breathed, hesitant but totally malleable, “ Someone could…” he wheezed, “ oh fuck it!”

Within a minute, Ander’s jeans were around his ankles, the burly man kneeling at his feet, eyes glittering and lustful, Ander’s throbbing length between his plump lips, hands cupped firmly around his ass.

Anders mentally thanked the heavens the small stable was barely used, because if anyone were to walk in right at that moment, they’d see nothing but a flustered Anders, cursing and red in the face, and perhaps assume he was jerking off to the sight of the horses. Garret was strategically shielded by the high stall separators.

He carded his hands in his lover’s hair, remembering to concentrate, sending little tendrils of electricity to Garret’s groin, a trick he had learned to use when he was unable to use his own hands, and he heard the man moan around his length, which ignited laughter in his own chest. His hips found a rhytum , and slowly, he started to fuck Garret’s mouth; slow, slick movements that send deliciousness shooting up to his brain.

Pausing a moment to slick his fingers, Garret smirked playfully, nudging Anders legs as far apart as they would go in the constraints of his jeans, and slowly, but with precision, found his way to his hole, taking him into his mouth again. The wet fingertip felt around, circling the quivering muscles, applying soft pressure, feeling Anders shudder above him as he slowly, but surely slid in, bit by bit until he was knuckle deep.   
Anders stilled above him, mouth agape and trying very hard to not fall to his knees. Slowly, he nodded, and Garret took it as a cue to continue, moving his finger slowly , thrusting and then suddenly bending it so it hit the spot.

Just as someone entered the stable, calling Ander’s name.

“Hey, blondie! Where are you!?” , came the gruff voice of the stout man, Varric, who was _technically_ his boss. “

Anders’ face was the color of a tomato as he tried to get his pants up, but Garret stilled him, signaling him to be quiet, keeping on his knee and well hidden. In a panic, Anders picked up the brush again, pretended to groom the horse. “Right here, boss!” , his voice was airy and breathless, and he hoped his flush wasn’t as obvious as the short almost-dwarf came to the stall.

“ When you’re done here, we need you back at main. Some idiot newbie tried to get on Stella, and that mare went nuts. You’re the only one who can curb that animal, Maker knows how you do it!” the little man laughed loudly, shaking all over.

Just as Anders opened his mouth to reply, Garret started  moving inside of him again, and instead of words, a half-strangled moan came out of Anders mouth, and he turned to stare at his lover, unable to fathom what he was doing.

“You okay there kiddo? you look a little flushed.” Varric’s eyes narrowed as he surveyed the blonde wiry man.

Garret’s mouth was still around him, unmoving, but his finger was joined by another and moved slowly, teasingly, and of –fucking-course Anders wasn’t okay.

“I’m perfectly fine sir, just the heat, “ the blonde man managed, and with a bow of his hat, Varric trotted off.

Ander’s gaze turned to his lover, eyes murderous with panic and lust, “You absolute…..!” He grabbed his collar, shoving him onto the floor, and taking absolutely no time to straddle him, kissing him breathless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was 'canon-compliant internet angst'. So this one is set in a modern au!

_Sparklefingers: “And would you tell the world that you love an apostate? And you will stand beside him?” the mage breathed, hardly daring to hope for more than the night of passion the two had just shared._

_ChampionSneakThief: “I want you right here, by my side, until the day we die.” The Champion said solemnly, hand reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his lover’s ear. Those were heavy words, but he meant every syllable, unable to imagine a life without the man before him. He didn’t think he would ever feel this strongly about anyone._

_Sparklefingers: ((Sorry to interrupt, but omg, you’re a huge sap and I love it ))_

 

Garrett couldn’t help but grin at Anders’ childish enthusiasm when it came to their oc’s. Not that they were oc’s really, more or less just self inserts of two wishful thinking young men who liked to indulge in a little escapism every now and again. Garrett couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed about what they were doing. They’d met through their love of rpg’s after all, staying up way in to the night talking about everything and nothing, from family drama to who was buying the next expansion pack and who was going to have to scrounge for money in the hopes at ever having a shot at playing it.

_Sparklefingers: “For three years, I have lain awake every night, aching for you.” The mage admitted, unable to look at the Champion for fear that all of this would end abruptly as nothing but another dream, and he would wake up cold and alone once again. “I’m still terrified I’ll wake up.” he croaked._

 

As ridiculous as it seemed, Garrett knew all too well those feelings. They had finally agreed to meet up at a convention together, a medium sized one just halfway between where they both lived. Garrett had been beside himself, checking and rechecking that his cosplay wasn’t too shabby, worried he would be judged harshly if anything was out of place seeing as Anders seemed to be so serious about the game. But they met up, hugged awkwardly at the entrance to the merch hall for a solid two minutes before disappearing to grab food and talk each other’s ears off for the next three hours. Garrett was only thankful that the event lasted the whole weekend because he didn’t think he could get enough of Anders. He wanted to do so much before they had to part ways for who knew how long until they could see one another again. He was glad that he’d booked a separate hotel room from Carver and Bethany because he didn’t think his mother would trust him ever again if Carver tattled that he’d brought a stranger back to their room to ‘spend the night’.

The final day, however, was probably one of the most miserable of his life. He could remember the two of them laying in bed together, holding on to one another and avoiding the topic of ‘goodbyes’. That was until Anders reached in to his bag at the side of the bed and produced a signed copy of the playthrough guide of the latest expansion pack, confessing that what had taken him so long to meet Hawke on the first day was that he’d been queuing to get that signature to add as the finishing touch to the little gift he’d bought for him.

Sighing and staring at his computer screen, Hawke didn’t feel much like roleplaying anymore.

_ChampionSneakThief: ((Hey Anders?))_

_Sparklefingers: ((yes, my dearest one? :p come to berate me for my horrendously heavy handed angst?))_

_ChampionSneakThief: ((I really miss you. And I love you.))_

 

There was a long moment of nothingness. Hawke felt his heart plummet, palms sweating because he knew he should have kept quiet and avoided forming any emotional attachment to someone who could probably have his pick of whoever he wanted. He felt like a needy fool and braced himself for the awkward ‘I just like you as a friend’ speech.

_Sparklefingers: I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since we met at that last convention. I was too scared to say it then, but back then I thought I was falling for you, and now I know I have for sure. I’m praying this isn’t some stupid joke on your part, but I love you too._

Hawke didn’t know whether or not to kick himself for disbelieving Anders or at the fact he hadn’t said anything sooner. But he couldn’t help but grin, knowing that somewhere out there Anders was probably anxiously awaiting Hawke’s response with the same nervous excitement he was feeling right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a bit of a heads up: Ode and I went on vacation for the week so there won't be any updates for a little bit, but updates should begin shortly :) We look forward to posting some new chapters soon!

“Nothing like slaughtering a bunch of Qunari to get you in the mood for a swim, “Anders mused slightly, floating on his back in the calm waters of the Wounded Coast.

“Mhmm” was Hawke’s only reply, lying in his undergarments on a nearby rock jutting out into the water.

For a bunch of wanted men and women, they were too relaxed. After a successful mission down to the coast, Isabella, without much warning, had led them silently to a concealed curve of the coast, where the water had gathered into a small , shallow pool, shielded by huge rocks. She had immediately stripped down and slid into the water, much to the bewilderment of the others. “My soul needs the iodine.” She had simply said as ways of explanation, ducking into the cool water. Merril had chirped happily, saying she had never been in the sea before, and joined her in haste.

The men had been hesitant to join, but after much urging, they had joined in.

Now, basking in the sun, Hawke moaned softly, stretching his arms above his head, arching his back off the rock. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so relaxed in my life, “ he grinned, his undergarments crusted with salt and awkwardly sticking to him. He let his eyes slide open lazily, looking at the others. Merril and Isabela were some ways off, chattering away like bird, Merril pale and scrawny against Bela’s caramel-skinned, toned limbs. Anders, for his part, was floating solemnly on the water, his boney structure helping his buoyancy. His hair fanned out behind him in snake-like tendrils, glinting in the afternoon sun, making him like a creature of myth.

 Slowly, Hawke slid into the water, hissing as the cool water hit his sun-warmed skin, electrifying him. He ducked to wet his hair, swimming slowly towards Anders, and as the latter lay still, he nuzzzled his face against Ander’s shoulder, scaring the man.

Struggling a bit in the water, Anders shifted to flat vertically, back flushed against Hawke.

“Hey there, gorgeous, “Hawke had whispered in his thick voice, wrapping toned arms against the scrawny man, shielded from view by a huge rock.

Anders smiled a little smile he reserved only for Hawke, leaning back onto him, resting his head on his shoulder. “Hello there, charming prince”, he chuckled, wrapping his own palms over Hawke’s.

They stayed like that for a while, secretly thankful for the very rare private moment they were sharing. They almost never got any time to themselves, not to mention _quiet_ time to themselves. Slowly, Hawke pulled his lover closer, bending to place small soft kisses onto his shoulder, tracing that tendon up his neck and behind his ear, murmuring sweet nothings as Anders’ lips separated slowly, a lay smile gracing them.

“You know…the girls can barely see us...”, Hawke started, his hands slowly shifting downwards.

“Never lose a chance to get naughty do you?” Anders laughed, , turning to face his lover, their noses bumping against one another, small smiles playing on their lips as Anders lowered his face to take Hawke’s lips in between his.

Meanwhile, his hand wandered downwards, moving along Hawke’s toned midriff, fingers sneaking past the ties of his undergarments. Hawke’s eyes fluttered closed, his mouth curving into a knowing smile as Anders’ long fingers grasped him, stirring him up slowly. Automatically, they both leaned into it, and Anders’ hand worked faster now, feeling Hawke’s cock grow firm in his hand, the latter’s hands roaming Anders’ back, grabbing his behind.

Their breaths quickened as Anders stirred himself, their lips finding each other in earnest.

 

“SHIT ,QUNARI ON THE HORION!!” , came the shrill call, and in fright, they sprang apart, the girls running to their abandoned clothes, Isabella shouting at full volume about the Tal Vashoth approaching.

“Motherf-“.


End file.
